


So...

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: Zero plot, all fluff & maybe a bit out of character... I dunno why I'm soft today; I've got nothing, lol. 😂
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	So...

**Author's Note:**

> Zero plot, all fluff & maybe a bit out of character... I dunno why I'm soft today; I've got nothing, lol. 😂

Pausing to kick off his shoes by the front door, Lucas walked inside, coming home from his early morning run. Spotting Vic curled up on the couch, legs tucked under her, he paused, smiling fondly at her. "Morning, beautiful... sleep okay?" he asked.

She looked up from her magazine and smiled at him. "Heyy... ew, you're sweaty, go take a shower! And don't come back and get me wet this time!" she said, crinkling her nose.

"Wet, huh?" Lucas asked, looking thoughtful for a moment before grinning impishly. In a blink, he vaulted around the couch and swept Vic into his arms, kissing her soundly before scooping her up and heading for the bedroom.

Vic giggled and slapped at his shoulder, shrieking, "What are you doing, you goof, put me down!"

"I'm doing just what you said, going to take a shower. Never let it be said that Lucas Ripley doesn't follow orders," he explained, beaming at her. "You said not to come back and get you wet... so I'm going to have to take you with me and get you wet. Then, if you're a good girl, I'm really gonna get you wet," he chuckled and patted her backside before twirling her around twice and setting a still giggling Vic on her feet.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," Vic fake pouted.

"I'll make it up to you," Lucas grinned over his shoulder, stripping his dirty shirt as he reached for the water taps.

"You'd better," she scoffed, then biting her lip, continued in a rush, "because-you-know, that's-no-way-to-treat-the-mother-of-your-child."

Lucas froze, shirt half way over his head, then slowly turned, wide eyes peeping over the top of the neckline.

Vic stood, hands on her hips, watching him process this information. A myriad of emotions crackled through the air as their eyes locked, an entire conversation taking place without words. 

Lucas dropped his shirt, drawing Vic into his arms, lips meeting hers softly, tenderly at first, then deeper, more passionately.

Eventually surfacing for air, Lucas continued to cradle Vic tightly against his chest, resting his forehead against hers. The corners of his eyes crinkled softly as he stared into hers, lost in the intensity of the moment.

Breaking the trance, Vic rubbed the tip of her nose against his. "So..." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"So..." he echoed, causing them both to laugh.

"I guess this means you're happy?" she asked, unable to keep the note of uncertainty out of her voice and hating herself a little for it.

Lucas nodded slightly, unable to contain a megawatt smile. "I don't... I don't have words for how happy I am... scared out of my gourd, sure, but Vic..." he swallowed against the lump in his throat, "happy doesn't even begin to describe it."

The two of them stood together, half-naked, starry-eyed and grinning like fools at each other until Vic reached for his hand, tugging him towards the shower. "C'mon then, let's see how much happier we can get. I'll let you wash my back and maybe, if you're a good boy, I'll let you wash my front too," she said with a wink.


End file.
